


[art] Never Marry for Money (You Can Borrow It Cheaper)

by growlery



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo & Mark have to attend some kind of shareholder's/young-and-a-billionaire's meeting in Vegas/Vermont/Illinois. One thing leads to another and they WAKE UP MARRIED. A quicky divorce/annulment would be easy if not for the fact that Mark drunkenly changed his facebook status to MARRIED TO EDUARDO SAVERIN.</p>
<p>Or, Mark and Eduardo get drunkenly married. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Never Marry for Money (You Can Borrow It Cheaper)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Never Marry for Money (You Can Borrow it Cheaper)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517386) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer). 




End file.
